disneyprincesssofiathefirstfandomcom-20200214-history
Sofia's New Dress
During the crossover her amulet has turned pink and her dress turned into a violet gown like when she was a commoner, her Derby outfit, and sorceress robe, where her bodice now has white vines on a pink front between the only lines of pearls each clustered with eight smaller pearls and her sheer overskirt has shafts of four spade-like pairs of tendrils against beams all greater below the next over 15 drops arranged as daisy petals over the violet skirt with three white fan stripes between each shaft. She also wears purple slippers and white stockings. But earlier the Disney websites featured her in an intermediate glittery outfit of the lilac skirt with opalescent clover-nimbus motif, pink petticoat, and violet bowtie slippers, and stockings and a pink amulet, which she did not wear in the crossover, but more often in the episodes since "The Bamboo Kite". So both of her special outfits in the television specials did not become employed regularly instead of the simpler ones. Sofia's promotional art and merchandise broadly depart on the dress and amulet. Gallery Screenshots Sofia's Amulet Changed To Pink.png| The Amulet Turns Pink Elena and the Secret Of Avalor.10 Amulet 10.jpg| Sofia's Dress Goes Transformation Amulet Gives Sofia A New Dress.jpg| The Amulet Gives Sofia A New Dress Elena and the Secret Of Avalor.15 Amulet 15.jpg Sofia Walking Out Of The Library.jpg| Sofia Walks Out To The Library Sofia New Dress To The Entrance.jpg| Sofia Smiles Sofia's New Pink Amulet Starting To Glow.jpg Beauty Is The Beast Sofia Not Screaming.jpg| Sofia At Isleworth Beauty Is A Beast.4.jpg Sofia Pink Amulet.png| Sofia's New Pink Amulet On Sofia's Dress Sofia Smiling New Dress.jpg| Sofia Smiles The Amulet Transports Sofia Back Home.jpg| Sofia Transports Back Home Sofia Back At Home.jpg Beauty Is A Beast.26.jpg Sofia Holding Her Pink Amulet.jpg| Sofia Holds Her Pink Amulet Sofia And Clover.jpg| Sofia Dances With Clover Sofia Wishing To Be A Rabbit.jpg| Sofia Wishing To Be A Rabbit Sofia Wishes To Be A Rabbit.jpg Hexley Hall 7.jpg| Sofia Changes Back Into A Person Hexley Hall 9.jpg Hexley Hall 10.jpg| Sofia Arrives At Cedric's Workshop Hexley Hall 13.jpg Hexley Hall 19.jpg Hexley Hall 24.jpg Sofia New Dress Wearing A Pink Cape.jpg Sofia Looks At Grimtrix.jpg| Sofia Looks At Grimtrix Hexley Hall 30.jpg| Sofia At Hexley Hall Library Sofia Wishes To Be A Person.jpg| Sofia Changes Back Into A Person For The Second Time Hexley Hall 34.jpg| Sofia Promises Cedrics Hexley Hall 35.jpg| Wormwood Tells Sofia Hexley Hall 39.jpg| Sofia Asks Wormwood About Her Amulet Hexley Hall 40.jpg Hexley Hall 41.jpg| Sofia Holds her Amulet Hexley Hall 43.jpg| Sofia Gets Shocks Hexley Hall 45.jpg| Sofia Changes Back To Her Herself Hexley Hall 46.jpg Hexley Hall 47.jpg Hexley Hall 50.jpg One For The Books 1.jpg| Sofia Meets Up With Vivian Sofia New Dress And A Friendship Braclet.jpg| Sofia Holds A Friendship Bracelet One For The Books 3.jpg| Sofia And Her Friends Went To The Royal Prep One For The Books 4.jpg| Sofia Her And Friends Went To The New Classroom Sofia Upside Down.jpg| Sofia Gets Upside Down One For The Books 9.jpg| Sofia Looks At Vivian's Tree One For The Books 11.jpg| Sofia Looks At Her Tree One For The Books 14.jpg| Sofia Looks At Discouraged Desmond One For The Books 16.jpg| Sofia Looks At Desmond One For The Books 22.jpg One For The Books 30.jpg One For The Books 39.jpg One For The Books 42.jpg| Sofia Looks At Her Tree One For The Books 46.jpg| Sofia Looks Confused One For The Books 52.jpg One For The Books 56.jpg One For The Books 63.jpg| Sofia Looks Sad At Desmond One For The Books 66.jpg One For The Books 71.jpg One For The Books 72.jpg One For The Books 73.jpg| Sofia Gasps One For The Books 76.jpg| Sofia Explains To Desmond Posters New Sofia The First Poster.jpg Sofia Unicorn Adventures Poster.jpg New Sofia Poster 1.jpg Sofia The First Poster.jpg New Sofia Poster 2.jpg Sofia Princess Poster.png The Mystic Isles Poster.jpg Magazines And Stickers Sofia Magazine 8.jpg Sofia Magazine 9.jpg Sofia Magazine 10.jpg Sofia Magazine 11.jpg New Sofia The First Magazine 1.jpg New Sofia The First Magazine 2.jpg Sofia Magazine 2.png Sofia Vinyl Stickers.jpg Sofia And Clover CopyBook.jpg Renders Redesign Of Sofia.png| Sofia's New Look New Princess Sofia.png Sofia's New Look.png Sofia With Arms Crossed.jpg New Sofia And Clover.jpg Sofia In New Dress Clipart 1.png| Sofia's New Dress Sofia In New Dress Clipart 2.png Miscellaneous New Sofia The First Singing Doll.jpg| New Sofia Singing Doll Disney Store Sofia Disney Store 2016 Plush.jpg| New Sofia Plush Disney Store Sofia Dancing Doll.jpg| Sofia Dancing Doll New Sofia The First Backpack.jpg New Sofia The Backpack.jpg Sofia Avalor Adventure Set.jpg| Sofia Avalor Adventure Set Sofia Avalor Adventure Set Sofia.jpg Disney Junior Sofia The First Blind Bag Series.jpg Sofia The First New Doll.jpg| New Sofia The First Doll Sofia New Dress Costume.jpg| Sofia New Dress Halloween Costume New Sofia The First Shoes.jpg Sofia New Costume Set.jpg| New Sofia Costume Set Sofia The First New Costume.jpg Sofia Next Chapter Dress.jpg Sofia Fashion Doll Set With Tiaras.jpg| Sofia Fashion Doll Set With Tiaras Sofia Fashion Doll Box.jpg Sofia Light Up Musical Purse.jpg| Sofia Light Up Musical Purse Pink Amulet Light Up.jpg| Pink Amulet Light Up Disney Store Pink Amulet Light Up Disney Store.jpg Light Up Pink Amulet.jpg Pink Amulet Toy.jpg Sofia The First Pink Amulet Light Up Right Side.jpg Sofia Pink Amulet Disney Store.jpg| Pink Amulet Disney Store New Amulet Of Avalor Pink Elena.jpg| Pink Amulet Necklace Pink Amulet Necklace.jpg Pink Amulet Stone Necklace.jpg Sofia The First Tiara And Pink Amulet.jpg Sofia Musical Amulet With Elena.jpg| Sofia Musical Amulet With Elena Musical Light Up Amulet Picture.jpg The Amulet of Avalor02 Pink.jpg